fairytailfanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Oméga
center|400px Présentation Moi c'est Oméga, actuellement membre de confiance, correctrice, 3ème du classement et modératrice (rollback et modo du tchat) :) Je suis depuis la rentrée de moins en moins présente pour cause de pas mal de boulot et manque de temps sans compter d'autres problèmes personnels ^^. Alors que vous apprendre sur moi... Eh bien je suis une utilisatrice active, qui hormis les périodes de vacances, contribue chaque jour. J'aime donner des conseils à ceux qui en ont besoin, c'est d'ailleurs dans ce but que j'ai écris un billet de blog sur la mise en page. ;) Je laisse parfois des commentaires sur les pages que je pense incomplète ou mal présentée. Ensuite, je me débrouille bien au niveau des modèles, je dirais, un peu tous. J'ai commencé le montage il y a peu, mais là aussi, je me débrouille. :) Moi en général ^~^/ Passons au moi en général. ^~^/ Je suis une fille (ou un panda roux, à vous de voir) en quatrième, toujours au collège malheureusement mais impatiente de rejoindre le lycée :') Mes projets ? J'ai pas mal d'idées concernant mon avenir, mais tout ça et bien loin devant moi, et je pense qu'il n'est pas essentielle que je les cite ici :') ~Otaku~ Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une "otaku", car je passe mes journées -ma vie- à lire des mangas, regarder des animes, dessiner ou encore écouter des vocaloids xD Alors oui, certains diront qu'il vaut mieux profiter du soleil ou du bon temps pour se balader, bah moi je réponds à ces gens là que ma vie me convient très bien comme telle et que je ne crois pas être la seule :') Je ne suis pas très très sociable non plus dans la vie de tous les jours, ce qui veut dire que voir du monde, bcp de monde, ne m'enchante pas, je suis assez casanière, j'aime ma chambre, mes crayons et mon PC :') J'adore toutefois voir mes amis, c'est de loin ce que je préfère avec mes passes-temps d' otaku :3 La compagnie amicale, y a que ça de vrai :3 Bien sur, je compte aussi sur ma famille, que j'aime aussi énormément bien qu'elle ne me comprenne pas toujours. x) Je suis plutôt du genre à lire des mangas du style shonen ou seinen, bien que certains Shojo me soient tapé dans l'oeil (par exemple (je crois) The Earl and The Fairy). Mes proches wikiens ou dans mon entourage le savent, je suis une yaoiste (le yaoi, le génial, le parfait, yaoi *-*). Certains me demandent si j'aime donc le yuri. Du genre "ouais mais c'est la même chose, t'aime l'un, t'aime l'autre". Eh bien chers gens, pas du tout uwu vous savez sûrement la différence entre les deux, et j'avoue suporter le yuri, je n'ai rien contre, mais ça ne se compare pas aux yaoi *-* C'est comme le chocolat au lait et le chocolat blanc. On parle de chocolat mais ils sont différents, et ils ne se mélangent pas. uwu Mon bébé ! Le yaoi est l'une des choses dont je pourrais facilement parler pendant des heures. :3 Pourquoi ? (bah des mecs torses-nus svp moi je prends et je prête pas) Parce je trouve ça trop mignon *-* Le yaoi, le beau yaoi, le parfait yaoi *-* Je me renseigne et j'apprends un peu plus de lui chaque jour *-* Il me chuchote à l'oreille qu'il est là, qu'il est prêt, que je n'ai plus qu'à le saisir *-* Alors je lui réponds, et on apprend à mieux se connaître *-* Jusqu'à qu'il me devienne familier, et nécessaire *-* Quand il est triste, je le réconforte, et inversement *-* Mon ami, je ne t'oublierai jamais *^* (la folie) Si vous ignorez ce qu'est le yaoi, je me ferais un plaisir d'éclairer votre chandelle è_é Je ne vais pas m'étendre (malheureusement) sur le sujet parce que je suis consciente que des gens (pfff les mecs partez TT) n'aiment pas forcément. En tout cas, je peux même vous présenter des yaois à regarder en anime, ça me ferait plaisir :D Parce que en 2050 exactement, j'aurais convertie le monde aux yaois maggle :D Parlons sport è_é Parlons sport... >.> j'ai fait un an de judo cette année, mais bien que se soit un sport de combat très agréable à pratiquer, je reprends la danse moderne-jazz à la rentrée. :) J'ai arrêté cette activité pendant un an, en ayant fait déjà deux-trois ans. Et bien je m'y relance ! :3 Et c'est l'une de mes passions, j'adore vraiment ça. :* Wikis :3 Mon tout premier wiki fut celui grâce auquel ce fanon existe aujourd'hui : je parle bien sur de http://fr.fairy-tail.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Wiki Fairy Tail Wiki où je suis inactive en ce moment mais où il m'arrive de me rendre sur le tchat ; il y aussi le wiki de ma création et de celle d'Akemi http://fr.bestlecture.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_BestLecture : BestLecture dont le sujet se porte sur la lecture et les livres en tout genre ; puis vient ce cher fanon où je me rends quasi tous les jours, et où je pense faire partie des membres les plus actifs ^^ ; enfin il m'arrive de passer sur le wiki shingeki no kyojin, http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Shingeki_No_Kyojin, car il parle d'un manga que j'adore et que je classerai aisément dans mon top 3 :3 ~Autres~ Je suis assez maladroite dans certains moments, j'aime rire avec mes amis (comme tlm je pense), avec Akemi par exemple, qui était dans ma classe (et qui ne l'ai plus TT) et que je salue au passage ! ^o^ Je peux perdre mon sérieux assez facilement, ce qui me décrédibilise vachement lors d'une dispute mdrr :') Ah oui, et je suis très, très, très gourmande ! Manger, y a que ça de vrai c'est moi qui vous le dis ! :3 (n'est ce pas ma compagne de bouffe chérie ? ♥) center|~Moi au quotidien~